pink_solofandomcom-20200215-history
Cooking With Davy Jones
"Cooking With Davy Jones: The best octopus in the world because you're ugly and everyone hates you." Cooking With Davy Jones was the first show to introduce people like Davy Jones, Pink Solo and Hacker. It centers around Davy Jones, doing a cooking show while Pink Solo always gets in the way. Plot Davy Jones has given up from hunting down treasures and killing Captain Jack Sparrow, and has now settled on a cooking show. Here, he will make everything from apple pie to Pink Solo stew. Joined by Davy Jones are Hacker and Pink Solo, a robot and a freak who hate each other. Characters Main Characters * Davy Jones: Although he's really mean, he has gotten famous because of his TV shows. He usually gets annoyed by Pink Solo in some way, resulting in him cooking something that is insulting to Pink Solo or using Pink Solo as one of the ingredients. * Pink Solo: Pink Solo is the laughing stock of the show. Everyone usually insults or fights him, but he seems to be invincible. Pink Solo is very hot-headed, as normally when someone insults or fights him, he usually tries to fight them (back). * Hacker: Hacker is a brutal robot. When he wants to, Hacker can hack into anything, going as far as to hack Pink Solo and make him jump off a cliff. However, Hacker cares a lot for Davy Jones, being his best friend and his business partner. * Henry: Henry is Pink Solo's mouse step-son. Pink Solo found him when he saw a mouse running loose, without a home. He took Henry in as a little baby, but naturally, Davy Jones and Hacker try to annoy Pink Solo by stealing Henry when they're asleep. * Henry, Jr.: Henry, Jr. is Henry's dinosaur son. This happened when adult Henry and Pink Solo got into an argument, and used a TARDIS to go back in time to the dinosaur age. After they were done, they took care of a helpful dinosaur who they named Henry, Jr.. Recurring Characters * Pink Sheep: Pink Sheep is Pink Solo's biological father. It all started when Pink Solo and a human married and they had a baby. The mother called him Han Solo, but Pink Sheep insisted it would be Pink Solo. * Purple Shep: Purple Shep is Pink Solo's biological brother. Purple Shep loves toasters above all things and has the biggest toaster collection in every single dimension. He is married to his toenail clippers and has a toaster daughter. * Helen: Helen is the other person in the show who does a show. Because of this Helen and Davy Jones are often competing to get the most viewers. Helen also has by far the most annoying theme in the show, and the characters often comment on it (especially Pink Solo, who often is tortured). * Camera Man: A running joke in the show is when Pink Solo or another character accidentally destroys the camera. This includes when Pink Solo cries and something crashes against the camera, when someone punches the camera or when John Cena RKOs the camera. * African Kid: The African Kid is a creepy pasta in Cooking With Davy Jones. Sometimes he will show up in the background, doing something evil. This started when Davy Jones and Hacker destroyed Africa for a recipe. The African Kid promised he would have revenge.